My Heart Goes Ever On
by leggylover03
Summary: Decisions made will effect everyone. Who will Elizabeth choose in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Heart Goes Ever On

Summary: Decisions made will effect everyone. Who will Elizabeth choose in the end?

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

A/N: Yes it is an AU fic.

Chapter 1

Will was heartbroken. In only a matter of a few hours Elizabeth would be married to Norrington, and he would be left to return to the swill soaked blacksmith. He had enjoyed the adventure with Jack, even starting to believe he could be a pirate. Jack, though had sailed away, also deserting him to his drab life. Sighing, Will went to wash up before the ceremony. He would not miss Elizabeth looking so beautiful, even if it did tear at his heart.

Elizabeth sat in silence as many maids rushed about the room. Several were placing the finishing touches on her dress, as yet another did her hair. She felt as if she loved Will, but her promise had been to James. He was a fine man, even allowing Jack a head start before giving chase. Elizabeth had waited six months for his return, though her heart longed for Will each and every day of it. Her father often reminded her of proper manners and such, scoffing at her looks towards Will. With barely blinked away tears Elizabeth walked to the door. It was time though, and she wasn't ready.

Will stood at the back of the crowd, knowing he would go to her if he were any closer. The vows had been exchanged, and a ring placed on her finger. She was married now and there was nothing Will could do about it. He turned to leave, and came face to face with a stern looking man. In a split second his hands were in cuffs, a document being read as to why. Will heard nothing; not the gasps of the crowd, nor the charges as they were told. The only sound he heard was the clicking of the cell door as ir was locked.

Elizabeth stood in her nightgown in James Norrington's room. She had fulfilled her promise and married him. A part of her did love him, as had been kind to her as she had grown, but was love enough? The door opened and Norrington stepped in. "You are lovely. Your mere presence lights up the room."

Elizabeth smiled at the compliement. "I have loved you for a very long time, and only in the last seconds of seeing you did I truly know just how much. I will make you happy."

"I know you will James." The candles were blown out, and the day ended for them, but inside an office another was deciding their fate.

Lord Cutler knocked on the door to Norrington's home and when the butler answered, pushed his way in. "I must speak with Mrs. Elizabeth Swann at once," he demanded.

The butler stared at the rude man. "Mrs. Norrington is having breakfast with her husband, and do not wish to be disturbed."

Lord Cutler pushed past the butler again. "I care not for their wishes." Upon reaching the dining room doors, he swung them open, several men coming in after him..

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Norrington asked, on his feet as he stepped to Elizabeth's side.

Lord Cutler stepped forward, shoving a document in his face. "It is quite clear. I have come to arrest your wife for treason, conspiring with a known pirate, and several other small charges."

"She'll not go anywhere until I have investigated this matter." Norrington said, stepping in front of his wife.

Cutler motioned for his men, who pushed Norrington out of the way. "Oh, she will go, and tomorrow at dawn her and her accomplice William Turner will hang for their crimes."

Elizabeth struggled, her pleading eyes staring at James. "I will see you free my love."

Cutler turned swiftly around, facing him. "I suggest you present your own defense Commodore. I have reason to believe that you too were involved in this, though I do not have enough proof yet." Norrington was left standing in both shock and horror as Elizabeth was led from the room in shackles.

Will sat in his cell, cold seeping into his very soul, though the night was not chilly. His thoughts were not on death, for he did not fear death. His thoughts were instead of how he would die without ever knowing the love of Elizabeth. It was what he longed for since he was a boy. His musings were interrupted though when he heard the footsteps approaching.

Will stood up in his cell, hoping that they were coming to tell him it had been a terrible mistake, and that he was free. He listened but all his ears heard was shouting, and it was Elizabeth. Will half expected to see Elizabeth ranting at one of the guards to set him free, but he was not expecting to see her shoved into the cell beside him.

"What is the meaning of this?" he yelled, and Lord Cutler turned to face him. "Your lady friend here will share the hagman's noose with you. The people of Port Royal must learn that helping pirates is a crime, and you two will be the shining examples of their fate if they should."

Will was speechless, but that could not be said for Elizabeth. "I am the Governor's daughter, Commodore Norrington's wife! Where is my trial? Or have you condemned me to death without so much as a jury?"

Cutler brought his face up to as close as the bars of the cell allowed. "Your father is right now being questioned as to how his daughter was involved in such an escape and yet he knew nothing about it. As for Commodore Norrington, he too will be faced with questions of his actions. Let us hope he has the correct answers for them, lest he join you in your fate."

Cutler marched out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him, leaving the room in darkness. "Elizabeth, do not worry, we shall get out of here." Will was trying to sound optimistic, but Eizabeth was not falling for it.

"Just how to you propose to get through these bars? How do you think even if we did that we would get out of Port Royal? Do you have plans to commander another ship?"

Will had no answers. He wanted to say Jack would be here to help him, but he had no hopes of that. As if Elizabeth could read his mind she spoke. "Where is the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow now?"

Frustration took a hold of Will, and he let out a yell. "This is not how I pictured it at all."

"Pictured what?"

Will swallowed the lump in his throat. "I wanted to tell you how much I love you. How I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you nine years ago. Since that day I have dreamt of you each night. My thoughts are filled with your laughter, my happiest memories of your smiles." At Elizabeth's stunnned look Will's confidence fell. "I only wish I had told you sooner, Mrs. Norrington."

A/N: Yes it is short, and yes I will update next week. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Heart Goes Ever On  
Summary: Decisions made will effect everyone. Who will Elizabeth choose in the end?

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

A/N: Yes it is an AU fic. Set after movie 1, and movie 2 never happened.

Chapter 2

Jack wanted to forget all about Will Turner. His life had been carefree, no thoughts for anyone but himself for as long as he could remember. He hadn't wanted the responsibility of caring about anyone else, instead wishing to sail the open seas in search of the next treasure. What he had now however was a conscience, and it was leading him back to Port Royal.

He rounded the last bend towards the docks, but he was not about to dock there. He would instead wait for the cover of night, and then he would try to free Will. Yes, he had caught word of Cutler's plans in Tortuga, many men boasting about their destinations over rum and gin. He had listened as they spoke of how they would capture Will, and hang him. Jack didn't care for Will, but he owed him for saving his own neck from the gallows twice.

Elizabeth tried to shift the shackles from her wrists again. They had cut deeply into her skin, and the cuts were beginning to burn. She wouldn't cry, not even though the outlook was bleak. Will had tried to talk to her, but she couldn't think right now, much less think about the tug of her heart in two directions. Just as she was about to relent to his pleading she heard footsteps coming closer. She hoped it was food for she was starving, not haven been able to eat this morning.

Will too looked up, but it wasn't Cutler he saw coming into the dank room, but Norrington, followed by a guard. "You have five minutes," the guard spoke, opening Elizabeth's cell door. The guard was a member of Port Royal's Navy, but he had always been a coward, supporting whomever was in power.

Norrington entered the cell, taking Elizabeth's hands in his own. He saw the red, raw wrists, and turned anger filled eyes to the guard. "Are these really necessary?"

"She is a criminal. What if she were to escape? Lord Cutler would be livid."

Norrington stood again, his face now inches from that of the guard. "Do you really expect my wife, a woman, to escape an iron cell? Use your senses for a change." The guard cringed under the glare given by Norrington. The Commodore was not often ill mannered with his men, but his wrath when provoked was long lived it had been said. Quickly, the guard undid the shackles, and stepped back out of the cell. "Thank you," Elizabeth sighed, rubbing her wrists, hoping to return some of the feeling in them.

"Elizabeth, I will not let them take you from me." As Norrington's words left his mouth, so did Elizabeth's tears. All the frustration, all the worry flowing down her cheeks. James pulled her close, hoping to provide some sort of security. "I promise you, you will not meet the hangman's noose, even if I have to die to prevent it." This only made Elizabeth sob harder, her whole body now shaking as she tried to control the sobs.

"Your time is up!" the guard announced, motioning for Norrington to exit the cell.

"Trust me Elizabeth, trust in my love to set you free." Norrington left, leaving Elizabeth at least free from her shackles.

Will had turned away at the sound of Norrington entering the room. A part of him felt enraged that it was not him giving comfort to her, and a part of him wanted her to have it by any means. "I should have never involved you in all of this."

Elizabeth looked up, her eyes still moist with unshed tears. "You didn't involve me. That was Barbossa's doing. I made my choice." Will couldn't stand to look into her eyes, for there laid her feelings for him, and for Norrington.

"I have but one question if you will answer it. Did you ever love me, even for a moment?"

Elizabeth was startled, that much was clear. "You do not have to answer," Will dejectedly said.

Elizabeth moved closer to the cell wall, holding her now free hand out to Will. "Yes, I have loved you, and a part of me still does. I cannot deny that feeling, though I have tried."

Will smiled as he clutched her hand in his. "Then I am not afraid to die, as long as I know this." Will wished to live a long life, but if he died tomorrow he would do so knowing that Elizabeth could not deny her love for him. He closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come to him, and outside Jack Sparrow was working his way towards the ones he would set free.

Jack waited for the guards to wander from their posts before he tiptoed down the stairs to the dungeons below. He shivered just a bit, remembering his own time spent here. When he got to the last step he stopped. The guards had returned, laughing aloud. This was a good thing as they would have to strain to hear anything going on inside. Though he was quiet when Jack entered the small area with the cells Will was on his feet. "I see a man cannot sneak up on you."

"What are you doing here Jack? I thought you would be long gone from here."

Jack fumbled with the keys he had swiped from the wall. "Well you see I heard word that you and your fair maiden here were to be arrested. As I was in the area, I figured I could return the favor and we would be squared." Will stepped back, as the cell door was opened. Once he was free Jack turned to go up the stairs.

"Aren't you going to set Elizabeth free?"

"Not likely mate. A woman is a bad omen on the open seas, and one wanted is just asking for trouble."

"You can't have me believe you would leave her here to die." Will now stood hand outstretched, waiting for the key.

"You are determined to get us caught aren't you. Go on then, set the lass free, but remember the code. Those that fall behind will be left behind." Jack walked over to the cell and placed the key in the lock. Will stood behind him, waiting for Jack to move out of the way. "Perhaps if you would stop staring at her bossum we could get out of here."

"Never let it be said I kept you from your appointed task." Jack moved out of the way, but did not help Elizabeth to her feet. She woke disoriented, and confused.

"Come, Jack is here. We are leaving this place," Will said, taking her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"What about James? I can't just leave my husband and run off with Jack. Unless you have forgotten that is what got us in this mess in the first place."

Jack stepped forward. "Let us not forget that your husband is being questioned right now. The guards will be here at dawn, and you face the gallows. Your husband cannot save you, but I can. You can stay here and face your fate, or come with us, but do hurry."

As much as she wanted to deny it, Elizabeth knew Jack was right. There was no way James could save her from the hangman's noose. She would have to save herself, and right now that meant going with Jack and Will. "Let's go."

The three of them tiptoed up the stairs and waited for the guards to turn their backs. "Ahh, Port Royal's Navy. Finest in the fleet your Norrington said," Jack smirked, as the guard tipped the bottle of rum up to his lips. Elizabeth glared at him, knowing he was right, but refusing to let herself be baited into an arguement.

It only took a few more minutes and the guards were all but passed out. Will and Elizabeth ran past them quickly, headed for the docks, down the deserted streets. Jack stopped, taking both the guards' weapons and their rum before following the other two at a much more subdued pace.

Hand over hand they climbed the sheer face of the rocks near the docks. The Black Pearl couldn't exactly make berth as a trading vessel, so Jack had his crew sitting just offshore, and behind the cliffs. "Welcome back to the Pearl Mr. Turner," Gibbs said, giving Will a boost over the edge. Behind him came Elizabeth and no sooner had her feet hit the deck, Gibbs started to rant.

"Having a woman on board is bad luck, this one especially. Wasn't it enough that the entire Royal Navy chased us for months last time we encountered her?"

Jack sauntered over, handing Gibbs the rum bottle. "Can't be helped, besides she is nice to look at. Now raise the sails, heave anchor. We are headed away from here while we still have our heads."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My Heart Goes Ever On

Summary: Decisions made will effect everyone. Who will Elizabeth choose in the end?

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

A/N: Yes it is an AU fic.

Chapter 3

2 months later ...

"Commodore Norrington, we are within eyesight of the Black Pearl sir!" James Norrington turned to Lord Cutler's aide that was sent along.

"Your wife is upon that ship. Do you plan on firing upon it?" Woldsworth asked, though he knew the answer beforehand.

Norrington turned swiftly to face him. "I shall not be firing upon the ship my wife is aboard. We shall come alongside it and board it. We shall use all means necessary, but we shall be keeping in mind we are the Royal Navy and not a band of scallwags and drunkards. We will not be using barbaric tactics as if we were pirates ourselves."

"You do know what is at stake here, do you not? If you do not capture them, then Lord Cutler will be forced to send out the entire East India Trading Company to find them. If that happens Commodore Norrington, you can bet that they will not care if your wife is aboard."

Norrington acted as if he were ignoring Woldsworth but in fact the very thought of anything happening to Elizabeth made his heart beat faster in his chest. He couldn't let anything happen to her. Steeling his emotions he called for the main sail to be hoisted even higher. He would catch up with them, even if it took a year.

"Jack, the Royal Navy is getting closer. Don't you think it is time we moved a bit faster," urged Gibbs.

Jack stared at his compass, searching it for an answer it seemed. "We shall of course let them catch us, or so they will think, when really we are catching them, savy?"

Gibbs stared blankly. "Come again."

"A man who thinks he is about to win will drop his defenses. We are not such men, and therefore we shall be the ones catching them, instead of them catching us." Gibbs still seemed a bit dumbstruck.

Jack, tossed the empty bottle of rum over the side of the ship. "Pirates... we shall wait for our moment, board the ship and take what we will."

"Aye!" yelled Gibbs then, finally deciding that this was something he could understand. Jack was nearly to the cabin below when the ship rocked. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"The Navy is firing upon us Jack!" Will said, running towards him, Elizabeth in tow.

"Get the woman below deck." Elizabeth snatched her hand free from Will's grasp. "I'll have you know I am just as good with a sword as any man, possibly better than you."

Jack smiled, running his hand across her face. "You can woo me later love. Right now why don't you go and fancy yourself up a bit, and we can celebrate later. There is work to be done, and there shall be hungry men to feed once we are done." Elizabeth went to slap Jack for his comment, when the boat rocked again.

"Enough of this, put her bleow deck, and lock the door." No sooner had Elizabeth been safely placed than Jack turned to his crew. "Men, there is a bit of looting to do I would say." Cheers went up from the crowd.

Two hours later The Black Pearl was sailing away, leaving the Dauntless behind. Norrington was livid. Not only had he been within striking distance of Jack Sparrow, but it had been Woldsworth's stupidity that put them in this situation. "I will be making my report to Lord Cutler about this!"

Norrington rolled his eyes, as his hands were stilled tied. "And just what will you tell him hmm? Will you tell him how you found yourself bound and naked in your own quarters? Will you tell him how your crew either were tied up or jumped overboard at the first sign of the Black Pearl? Cowards, the lot of you."

Norrington was trying to work his hands free from his bonds, when Woldsworth began his rant. "I'll have you know my men aren't accustomed to hijaking pirates. We do not deal with vermin such as that."

"What do you do then? Teach knitting to little old ladies? I have found no good reason why you are a member of the Royal Navy. If you were under my command I would have your men shot for desertion, as it is the sea will take care of them."

Woldsworth was turning a bright shade of red then. "I never... you dare to speak to me ..."

"Eloquently spoken as always," Norrington sneered, hoping that was the end of their conversation, but he was wrong.

"And I will have you know I am not naked! They left me with my wig!"

Norrington looked down where Woldsworth was using his wig to cover his nudity. "Yes, thank the Good Lord for that. Now if you will be so kind as to refrain from speaking again, I will try to catch up with their ship." Norrington had freed his hands, and was now walking towards the cabin door. "Aren't you going to free me as well?"

"Seeing as you have no clothing, and to see you naked would surely send the rest of the crew jumping overboard I shall have to decline your offer. Once we make port somewhere I will send someone to fetch you some clothing. Good day Mr. Woldsworth," and with that Norrington closed the door. He would find the Black Pearl, he only had to search hard enough, and if he knew pirates he would start in Tortuga.

A/N: I hope someone is enjoying this story. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: My Heart Goes Ever On

Summary: Decisions made will effect everyone. Who will Elizabeth choose in the end?

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

A/N: Yes it is an AU fic.

Chapter 4

Jack and his crew were sailing off into a place that no one knew of lest they had been there. This place was much like the Isle de Muerta as it too was secretive. Yes, you could stumble across it, but that would be a dire mistake for most. Those who dared to enter this place, better have a bargaining chip to offer, lest they find themselves forever held in this place where time seemed to stand still.

Jack had no such offering, but he did have a good standing with Tia, or at least he hoped so as he and his crew paddled the small dingy towards the lit up entrance. Elizabeth had always found this place creepy to say the least, People stood and stared, as if they were made of wax, or some other thing, but they never moved. She wondered why these people stood outside, when they could be warm and safe inside their own homes, but they seemed as if they were the vanguards of Tia Dalama and she would not question them, she did not dare.

"Come along, we don't want to dwaddle outside."

Will turned to Jack as he tied up the small boat. "Why?"

"Better to not ask questions here young William. You may not want to know the truth." That convinced Will to tie a bit faster and follow Jack into the small house. Jack had went ahead, along with Gibbs, but Elizabeth stared at the house as if she were afraid to go inside. "What is it?" he asked, giving her his hand to step up.

"I do not like this place. I feel ..."

Will continued to help Elizabeth up the stairs, as she had taken to looking quite haggard the past couple of weeks. "You feel what?"

Elizabeth stood at the door, ready to enter, but she paused. "I feel like it knows me. Like it can read what I am thinking, and I do not like it."

Will nodded his head in understanding. Some secrets were best left unsaid. Opening the door for her Will followed her in, and they found Jack already seated. "Ahhh William Turner returns with his lady love."

"Greetings Mrs. Dalama," Will said in response.

This made Jack drop his bottle, and Gibbs stared as in disbelief. Tia laughed at them both before turning to face a now bewildered Will. "There has never been, nor shall there ever be reason to call me such. Tia likes her men as she likes herself free to do as they please. Free to take what they wish, and give pleasures to me."

Elizabeth cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. This is when Tia Dalama noticed her. "I see that you Mrs. Norrington did marry your betrothed."

"How did you know?"

"Tia knows many things, and she knows many things you have yet to speak of." Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. Tia knew, but how? She hadn't told anyone, and both Jack and Will seemed oblivious to it, thinking her only a bit sea sick. As if reading her mind Tia spoke again. "Tia knows not to reveal secrets that do not wish to be revealed. All in good time the truth shall be known."

Elizabeth seemed to calm after that, and sat down, taking the offered glass of water. She smelled it first, making sure it was not alcohol, for she trusted no cup in the vicinity of Jack Sparrow. "We shall now discuss what it is that brought you to me Jack. Is it that you wish to pledge yourself to me?"

Jack smiled, a friendly smile, and yet he backed away. "My only love is the sea I am afraid, though you do look lovely tonight. I came to ask a small favor."

"Do you have payment for such a favor?" Tia asked, taking a seat at the table.

"I ... well, I have no payment now, but I was hoping since we were old mates," Jack stuttered.

"No payment means no favor. You know this Jack."

"We shall be on our way then. Sorry to bother you."

Will stood up from his seat. "Are you mad? Norrington will find us within a day on the open sea. We do not stand a chance unless we find some out of the way place to hide for a while."

"You heard the lady, no payment, no help. So unless you have some magical trinket in your knickers there we shall be going."

Will reached in his pocket, and slammed down the small box on the table. "Will this do?"

Tia picked up the box, opening it to peer inside. A diamond ring with a emerald on each side lay on the small satin pillow. "This will do yes."

"Where did you? What was it for?" Elizabeth questioned.

It was for someone, but it matters not now. If it means we can be safe then I gladly give it up."

An hour later the crew was well on its way again. They would stop in Tortuga which was only a short sail away, and then they were headed back to the island that Jack had been marooned on. There they would be safe for a bit, for the island was not known to be inhabitable.

Once the boat was tied down, the crew of three departed, leaving Jack, Will and Elizabeth to wander into Tortuga alone. Everyone was instructed to gather what they could and to meet back at the boat in one hour. "Just how are we to pay for these things?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack turned, a grin on his face. "We are pirates young Mrs. Norrington. We take what we can get, and give nothing back, it is the pirates way."

"You mean we are to steal!" Elizabeth yelled, aghast at the very idea.

"William, if you would keep your lady love there from yelling out our plans." He then approached Elizabeth. "We will be procuring the items that we need. If you find our methods less than honorable you are more than welcome to wait here for Woldsworth to come for you."

Elizabeth was enraged, but she also knew she had no choice but to follow.

By the time they were returning to the boat Elizabeth's hands were full with a couple of hammers, a bucket of nails, and several gowns. She handed these things off to Gibbs who was still muttering under his breath. "I send you for vital things and you come back with these?" Jack questioned.

Elizabeth crossed her arms, one hammer still in her hands as they stood outside the boat on the docks. "I will not be stranded on some island without a change of clothing. You may enjoy less than admirable hygiene but I do not."

"And what of the hammer then miss? Do you plan on building us a house while you are there as well?" Jack was laughing, but Elizabeth was pissed.

"I'll have you know if I put my mind to it I can indeed build a house. What do you plan on doing sleeping underneath the stars each night?"

Jack was about to reply when a drunken sailor walked by, grabbing Elizabeth's bottom while saying something quite vulgar. Her reaction was immediate as she swung the hammer, bashing him in the head. She turned back around to face Jack, waiting for his answer. "It seems you have procured yourself a weapon Mrs. Norrington, that is a good asset."

The Black Pearl shoved off just as another ship was coming into the harbor from the eastern side. "Weigh anchor men. We shall be going ashore here. Find out any information that you can, but be leery these are not the sorts of people you would wish to cross."

Norrington stepped back into the small room where Woldsworth was still struggling to get free. "We have made berth. I will be sending someone to fetch you from the ship while we are collecting what we need to find Jack Sparrow."

"You will be court-marshaled for this! I will have your title, your home, your life!"

"Seeing as I am the one here with the advantage I shall leave you to your delusions. Good day Mr. Woldsworth." Norrington left the small room, and headed ashore.

Norrignton's first stop was the local pub, if you could call it that. Inside were miscreants of ever shape and form, and none he would call reliable by any means. Several of the had slapped him upon the mention of the name Jack Sparrow. When his first mate went to ask, he waved him off. "Do not dare to think I would lower myself to take bed with one of these females."

An hour later James was getting worried. He had followed several leads to people who said they had seen Jack but none knew where he was headed. James was now sitting back in the pub, his head throbbing, his thoughts wondering how Elizabeth fared.

A very rotund man eased his way past a brawl in the adjacent room and took a seat opposite Norrington. "So, I hear you are looking for Jack."

Norrington lifted his head up to see a man who hadn't shaved in many days, and smelt highly of filth and booze. "If you do not have a strong lead then I would wander away from here. I am in no mood for trivial quests for more money."

The man stood, getting ready to leave, but as he did he stopped. "I just thought you would be interested to know their destination before they came here. I don't know where they are headed but perhaps she does."

Norrington was quick, his blade at the man's throat. "You will tell me where my wife is, or you shall die knowing the answer. Either way makes no difference to me."

"That was your wife?" the man asked, a smile coming over his face.

Norrington took the smile to mean something else, and his blade brought blood. "If you have harmed her your answer will not matter for I will kill you here and now."

The man twisted and turned till he could feel the blade growing tighter to his neck. "All right I'll tell you. They are headed to that swamp witch Tia Dalama's."

Norrington released his hold on the man a bit. "Where would I find such a place?" When the man did not answer he again felt the small trickle of blood running down his neck.

"Fine I will tell you!" He wrote down the heading for Norrington, and turned to flee. "I never touched your wife, but you can be assured that she will not be safe long in the company of Jack Sparrow. Norrington couldn't bear to think of anything or anyone harming Elizabeth. He had loved her for too long to have her taken by such as the likes of Jack Sparrow. Had he touched her he would die, yes, but a slow death.

James Norrington was not a fearful man, but he knew that this was not a place for respectable men to be going. His sword was at his side, but he pulled the small pistol even closer. This place was dark, dank, and felt like he had rowed into some place out of time. He was about to turn back despite his desire to find Tia Dalama when he saw a light off in the distance. Sighing, he took a deep breath and rowed faster. He just hoped that his ship and crew would still be waiting for him when he returned, if he returned.

He had only taken a step towards the door when it opened and a very strange looking woman stepped out. He took out his sword, ready to meet any foes she would send, but instead she turned and walked back inside, leaving the door opened. Norrington took the stairs two at a time, slowing when he got to the door. He peered inside at was on alert immediately.

Jars hung from the ceiling, some containing parts of animals, some human eyes. James wandered just what he come to. Perhaps he man had led him here to be killed. He was about to get back in his boat and try to make an escape when Tia spoke. "It is rude not to accept an invitation in when it is given James Norrington."

James took a step back, "How did you know my name?"

"I make it my business to know of the comings and goings here. Your wife has spoken of you."

This prompted Norrington inside, his sword drawn. "You know of Elizabeth? What harm have you brought to her?"

A man entered the room, and shoved Norrington into a chair, then leaving he closed the door behind him. "There was no harm brought to the one you love, though I cannot say that you have not harmed her in some way."

Norrington gasped. "I would never harm her. You speak in riddles and I want answers!" He peered across the table. He didn't know where the man went, and his back was to the door, unable to see him if he entered again. "If you are to kill me then go ahead, otherwise I will be leaving here before you can utter more nonsense."

"Tia Dalama speaks only the truth."

"What truth. If you can see all then you would know I have never harmed my wife, and would kill anyone who did. You know nothing, and are but a fraud."

Norrington had almost made it to the door, furious with himself for having wasted so much time in his hunt for Elizabeth to follow this lead. As is hand reached for the doorknob he halted in his tracks. "There is more ways to harm someone without drawing blood."

"Just say what you mean for the love of God!" Norrington had no patience left. For months now he had yearned for nothing more than to see Elizabeth, to feel her skin, to see her eyes peering into his and to know she was safe. "I am sorry. I did not mean to offend, I am just tired and this has been a useless trip that has cost me many days in my hunt to find her."

"You will find what you seek if you follow your heart." Tia said, a smile on her face now, one that scared James a bit if he had to admit it.

"Where shall I follow it?' he asked, praying she would answer.

Tia came to stand by him, a hand upon his heart. "You will go back to your ship and search where you have found Jack before. When you get there be leery for you shall come across your wife indeed, but you may encounter someone you have yet to meet."

Norrington smiled a small bit, and thanked Tia for her information, but before he left he had to ask. "What did you mean I had harmed Elizabeth? Is it because of what I have done to Woldsworth? Will there be a retaliation for my actions?"

Tia walked to the table and took a seat, gesturing for Norrington to do the same. Only after he was seated did Tia began to speak. "You have a love like no other, but a ship is no place for a woman."

"Elizabeth has sailed before, and a right good sailor she was if I am not mistaken. Why would being on a ship bring her any harm?"

Tia stood again, bringing Norrington to his feet. She motioned for him to remain seated but he didn't. "A ship is no place for a child to be born young James."

"A child? What are you talking about. Sure, Elizabeth is young, but she is far from a child." Tia continued to smile at him, and then it struck Norrington to true nature of what she meant. "Do you mean ... how?"

"You will make a fine father, if you can get over your lack of verbal skills. Go, go and find your wife, for time draws nearer to your child coming."

Norrington felt his legs waver beneath him, and he sank to the floor. "Are you saying? You mean that I ...," and the tears started to flow. He was so happy, and yet he now felt even more lost. Now Elizabeth was out there, and she was carrying his child. Tia helped him up, and opened the door for him ushering him outside. He didn't even realize the door had closed behind him till he found himself standing in the small dingy again.

Norrington wiped the tears from his eyes. He was going to be a father. His mission now was to find Elizabeth before the baby was born, and he had a short time to do that in. Taking the paddle he rowed back to his boat, calling out orders before he even got back on board. "Heave anchor, raise the sails and be quick about it!"

No one dared ask him what the new found hurry was, for there he was still barking out orders but now a small smile had settled on his face. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: My Heart Goes Ever On

Summary: Decisions made will effect everyone. Who will Elizabeth choose in the end?

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

A/N: Yes it is an AU fic.

Chapter 5

Elizabeth sat on the beach, a pair of men's trousers on, as her dress had long ago stopped fitting properly. The clothes were baggy, but not so much that they suspected. She knew she would have to tell them before the time came, but how could she tell Will? or even Jack for that matter.

Inside her heart belonged to James Norrington, or at least a small part of her heart. The part that saw him as kind and a protector. He would kill any who wished to harm her, die for her, anything to keep her safe, and that was the part of him she adored. That was the problem, as Elizabeth was not such a simple woman. Another part of her craved Jack, and all his wildness. His ability to adapt to any situation and turn it to his favor, his words that seemed to roll off his tongue with ease, even the crude ones.

Then she thought of Will. He was so wholesome, so caring, so giving. She had loved him since she first laid eyes on him. Sure, at first it was pity at what had happened to him, but they became the closest of friends. He was the one she had played in the mud with as a girl, setting free her proper ways to just have fun. He was also the one she had told her most secret of secrets in the middle of the night when she was afraid.

Sighing Elizabeth watched as the fire roared. Will had managed to find a few birds and they were turning slowly on the spit hanging about the fire. She was starving, as long ago the morning sickness had passed. Now she craved apple pie, fresh rolls, and anything that wasn't nailed down to the floor. Though while rum was plentiful here on the island, stashed everywhere it seemed, food was not. They shared each meal with one another, and Elizabeth never felt quite full. This was what made her reach for the bird, be damned if it were done completely or not, she was hungry.

Jack had finally woken and could smell the scent of the bird roasting. His mouth salivated with hunger and he made his way over to the fire where he found Elizabeth devouring the first bird as if she were a starved prisoner. He wanted to have a bite, but even leaning closer to her to inspect the other brought a guttural growl from her lips. His eyebrows raised, his mouth twitched and he backed away. This was an opponent that he had never faced, a hungry woman.

As he watched Elizabeth finish off the first and then the second, his stomach started to rumble, alerting Elizabeth of her actions. "I am so sorry. Forgive me, you must be starved."

"Yes, but let it never be said I parted you from a meal. Seems you were... more than a little hungry yourself."

"I ate yes, but I wasn't that hungry." This is when Will found his way back to the campfire, and seeing that only two birds remained and another in Jack's hand he started yelling. "How could you be such a swine as to eat three before I even tasted the first! Is it in your nature to never think of others?"

Jack stood, but not releasing the bird he had finally pried from Elizabeth's fingers. "First off I always honor a lady's choice to eat first, but that is no lady that sits there." Elizabeth stared now, her eyes glaring ta Jack.

"What do you mean? Elizabeth is nothing if not a lady at all times." Will was now furious as he too was hungry and had been thinking of the bird since he had left to find fruit.

"A lady she is not. Surely she has the right curves and such, but that was no lady I saw licking her fingers like that. She even licked mine, although I must say I have no complaint with that love."

Elizabeth was now blushing. She was so embarassed she didn't know what to say, but she supposed it was time to tell them. She stood while Jack and Will argued over her ladylike qualities and lack thereof. "If you could both shut up, I will try to explain!" she yelled, bringing both of them to silence. Once she had both of their attentions she found she couldn't just blurt it out. How would she tell them? How could see explain as she couldn't find the words. An idea coming to her she began to lift her blouse.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing?" Will exclaimed, rushing to her side and trying to lower her blouse back down. For his efforts his hands were slapped, and he stepped back shocked.

"Yes, Mr. Turner do not let it be said that I would ever stop a woman from showing me her assets." Will was about to take his sword to Jack's throat for that comment when it fell to the ground. Jack too was for once speechless, but that only lasted a moment. "Young William, is there something you wish to tell me?"

"I've never ... I mean I would but I haven't ... who Elizabeth?" he finally managed to stutter out.

"The baby is James' and no he doesn't know. He may never know depending on what has become of him."

Will snapped from his reverie. "When, how much longer? We should get you to a someone to help deliver."

"There is no time for that now. The baby will be here before the month is over, if not before then. I cannot go and search for someone now. To even make berth could bring about my death, and yours too for helping me."

"Elizabeth I know nothing of babies. I don't know if I can do this." Will now was torn with his want to help her, and his heart breaking that the child that was growing inside her wasn't his.

"That will resolve itself. For now why don't you help me figure out a name."

They spent the next two hours speaking about the oddest names that Will had ever heard. It seemed Jack had been quite the traveler, and that people in other lands named their children strangely. They had fought over how much better a boy would be than a girl, and Elizabeth won that arguement, saying girls were infinitely better.

James Norrington stared down at the picture of Elizabeth. It had been a gift to him from her father. Her hair was the color of the sunshine on a warm day, her face the reason he woke up each morning. He missed wrapping his arms aorund her, staring at her while she slept. He would often watch her sleep, and when she stirred from a bad dream, he would always brush his hand across her hair, whispering that he was there and that all was well. She would always quieten back down, almost as if she knew he were there.

He couldn't miss his child being born. He wanted to be the first to hold him. He wanted the baby to look into his eyes and see the love he already had for him. A tear slipped from his eye, and he felt the whole thing starting to overwhelm him. It was then his first mate was walking towards him. "Admiral Norrington, Sir is there something the matter?"

"If you have come to tell me we are nearing out destination then no. If you are here to tell me something trivial then you may want to rethink that. I have no time or desire to hear anything but the words land within sight Mr. Stallings."

The first mate gulped, but found his resolve and continued on with what he had come to report. "The waters are churning up tonight. It is almost as if the sea knows something that we do not. It is hindering out progress. We can make berth somewhere for the night and wait it out or press on, merely waiting for your orders."

Norrington turned, the picture still clasped in his hands. "We are behind schedule as it is. At this rate we will not reach our destination for another three weeks by my calculations. I will not stop for a bit of rough waters Mr. Stallings. We will press on. Tell the men to prepare for rough seas tonight, and that I shall not take any excuses beyond death for carrying out my orders."

Mr. Stallings found some small reserve of courage for he spoke again. "Are you that determined to catch Jack Sparrow sir?"

Norrington's eyes turned to mere slits then. "Jack Sparrow is but a small treasure to me. Someone I will enjoy watching dangle from the hangman's noose. My true intentions for this mission are mine alone, and you would do well to remember that before you find yourself without a tongue to ask inane questions. Return to your post at once!"

Mr. Stallings fled the sight of Norrington so he didn't see the look of utter sadness fall across his face. "I won't let you be alone when the time comes Elizabeth," he whispered. He turned his attention back to the helm, and got ready for a rough night at sea. 


End file.
